Cada lágrima es una cascada
by rinkaku
Summary: Algunas veces se sentía que le miraba hacia dentro a su mero espíritu. Lo que no confesaría era que maravilloso era la sensación, y cuanto daría para asegurar que se mantuviera solamente a el. One-Shot.


**Warnings**: menor obscenidades.

**Author's Note**: Bueno, me gustaría apuntar que aunque soy mexicana, esta fic es el primero que he escrito en español. Yo se, yo se, soy terrible. De todo modos! Estaría bastante agradecida si me pudieran dar críticos-constructivos y todo eso. :D

**Disclaimer:** Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei es el dueño de Axis Powers Hetalia, no yo.

* * *

><p>Siempre eran las cosas delicadas, las cosas que no hubieran afectarlo tal como le pasa. Día tras día sus oídos se llenaban de palabras tan lindos y amorosos que se le hacia tontamente difícil a comprender. Hora tras hora le daba una comezón al corazón con las llamadas románticas de «¡Te quiero comer a besitos!», o hasta «Sin ti no conozco el amor, Lovi.»<p>

Pero, aun así, lo más peor seria los toques y miradas que el español le partía. Aunque se pensaría que seria un costumbre ya, a Lovino nunca se pudía acostumbrarse a ellos. Nunca a los acaricias tan tiernos y amorosos, calientes y fervientes que siempre le dejaba queriendo más, a su rencor. Nunca podría dejarse a las miradas de puro y profundo amor que le compartía, esos ojos bastante esmeralda y lujosos que siempre comprometían un fealdad que Lovino jamás ha podido olvidarse.

—Lovino, sabes que te amo, ¿Verdad?— empezó el español, su voz un canción que hacia que su corazón corra con latidos. —Te amo solamente a ti, mi lindo Lovino.—

Y nunca supo como responder a esos confesiones, desde el momento que se encontró en su custodia en su niñez y hasta hoy que ha mantenido su independencia con su hermano. Nunca había creado un oración tal que espejeaba los sentimientos sinceros del país español, y en parte porque nunca se le había pedido. Nunca se había alertado so falta de correspondencias orales, mucho a su sorpresa. Por momentos hasta el italiano contemplaba que a la mejor no era necesario para el país mayor, que su relación era uno que podría sobrevivir sin el teniendo que compartir sus pensamientos y sentimientos tan humillantes y vergonzosos que mantenía en el laberinto de su mente por siglos.

—Me amas también, ¿verdad, Lovi?—

Su corazón se mudo en su pecho y salto a su garganta cuando ojos olivos eran capturados por lujoso esmeralda. Casi le parecía un oración en vez de un pregunta a Lovino, y parte de el se alivio. El otro parte, sin embargo, se trastorno y dio permiso a su pobre temperamento.

—¿Q-que? No andes diciendo mamadas así a tu gusto, Antonio. No es amable.—

Su sonrisa se le falto un poco, Lovino noto, pero dijo nada para lamentar lo que había dicho.

—A-a, perdón, Romano. No quería presumir eso, perdón.—

El italiano dio un sonido de su susto y trepidación, sus ojos olivos humectas. No podía recordar la ultima vez que el isla ibérico le había referido por su nombre de país mientras que estaban en el soledad de solo sus respectivos hombros.

—N-no, espera, ¡España- !—

Pero ya se había dado la vuelta el español, su abrazo solamente una memoria.

—No hay caso que tu te sientas mal, Romano. E entendido ya que —

—¡No!— de repente grito el normalmente ruidoso italiano. —¡No entiendes nada, España!

Sus mejillas pintadas por un sonrojo, de enojo y vergüenza, el español se encontró volteándose violentamente para quedarse cara a cara al asustado italiano.

—¿Perdón? Disculpa, Romano, ¿pero quien tiene la culpa que yo no entienda lo que quieres decir?—

El pelirrojo se quedo callado por un momento, su cara expresando su incredulidad.

—Y-yo, pero, n-no que debes entender lo que siento ya, ¡bastardo!— empezó gritar de vuelta, sus lagrimas ya pintando líneas paralelos en sus mejillas. —Si me amas tanto como profesas, ¿no puedes ver que tanto lo reciproco? Que falta hay si solamente he estado _contigo_, ¡menso!—

El español se encuentra a falta de palabras, todavía sintiendose un poco de alterado pero se disminuyo al mirar que había hecho que su amor llore.

—Pero nunca lo dices, Lovi.— Su respuesta es ahora un susurró, callado y lleno de resiento y determinación y mas que nada, sinceridad. —Jamás me has dicho que me amas, que me quieres, Lovino.—

Los palabras le pegan tan fuerte a su corazón, a su mente y emociones que el italiano solo se lo queda mirando por minutos._Nunca lo habían reclamado por ser reservado. Nunca lo enseñaron como poder sobrepasar su dañoso multa de orgullo para decir lo que honestamente sentía._

_Jamás, había alguien tomado el tiempo a averiguar si era como era porque no supo de otro manera de vivir._

—Yo, yo…— Se sonrojo con un abundancia de vergüenza, su tartamudeo otro síntoma. —…Vales el mundo para mi, b-bastardo.—

En vez de enojarse con el como había pensado, España le envolvió en uno de esos abrazos que el Italia de Sur sabía que eran solamente para el. Dijo nada y pensó nada más que profundo amor cuando el español le respondió con llantos alegres y ternuras.

—Eres todo para mi, también, Lovino. _Todo_.—


End file.
